Shadow of a Doubt
by Vannessa Hillstead
Summary: Seto Kaiba is forced to attend a performance at a theater. The only reason he agrees to go is to see someone special again. Is their meeting fate? Or fantasy?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else.

------

..._This is so boring..._

Seto Kaiba was sitting in a theater, with at least a dozen other people in his row that were from Kaiba Corp, and another dozen from a different gaming company. The president of this other company, a Mr.Yamamoto, had decided that the best way to have Kaiba agree to a business deal would be to take him to a theater, and out to dinner afterwards. Kaiba was still wondering why he had agreed to such a thing.

The theater that Mr.Yamamoto had chosen was a small, old theater that never had guests as important as the CEO of a business. Despite this, it was a beautiful old theater, the walls were a gold color, and the seats were crimson velvet. But the walls and the seats weren't exactly the reason that Kaiba had agreed to coming to the theater.

A certain young, up and coming dancer was going to be at the theater that night. It was the final show that would be at that theater, and when Kaiba had heard this, he couldn't refuse. Not to say that he hadn't tried.

He hadn't seen her in years. He had learned that she had made enough money to study dance in New York City, and was now traveling around in a production of _The Firebird._ That was the exact same ballet Mr. Yamamoto had requested that he see, Kaiba was sure that he would see her there.

A second later, a boquet of roses was placed in his hands.

"What are these for?"

The person who had dumped these velvety crimson flowers, didn't appear to have stuck around after giving Kaiba this very odd gift.

Kaiba had half a mind to get up and look for the punk that had anonymously given him the boquet of the crimson roses. After all, what the hell was he supposed to do with them?

He was about to ask one of the ushers if they had seen someone run through his row, when...

"Are you having a good time, Mr.Kaiba?"

Mr. Yamamoto seemed to be enjoying himself far more than Kaiba did. He wore an enormous grin, and waited for Kaiba's reply.

"Listen you, I---"

The next second, a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes flew past their row.

_That has to be her._

Not even thinking about the possible results of this venture, Kaiba grabbed the flowers and rushed after the girl.

"Mr.Kaiba..."

Not turning around to acknowledge one of the men from his company that had addressed him, he continued after the girl, wanting to finally see her again.

He stayed a few feet behind her, following her backstage. He had no idea what he was doing. Frankly, he was starting to scare himself. A lot. He walked past dancers putting on the finishing touches of their make-up, and past people who were retrieving the overly-elaborate costumes for the dancers from a store room. They all seemed to be absorbed in their own little world. None of them noticed that he had intruded, despite the fact that every step that he took on the faded floorboards, a monstrous _creak_ could be heard throughout the room. Or so he thought.

He finally reached her. She was sitting infront of a mirror, surrounded by bright lightbulbs that seemed to make her face look very flushed. A very anxious lady was hovering around her like a helicopter, applying makeup on the dancer's face in every direction imaginable. Even this horrendous make up could not diminish the dancer's beauty. The second the lady pulled an ornate red and orange costume out from the box that it had come in, she screeched.

"Who are you?!"

She was obviously in some stage of shock, as who _didn't_ recognize the famous president and CEO of Kaiba Corp?

"Look I---"

"Kaiba?"

He glanced over at the dancer, who had turned to face him. It seemed as though her big blue eyes were staring right into his soul. She smiled at him, batting a loose strand of her chestnut brown hair out of her face.

"What brings you here?"

She was still smiling, as though it had been Yuugi or Jounouchi who had come to see her dance on stage.

"Business," he said shortly.

She laughed, her perfectly white teeth shining in the light, "You were always about business, Kaiba. You never have time for the better things in life, like friends, or pursuing a dream."

Kaiba just looked at her for a moment, his icy stare locked on her's. A second later, he said, "You're still preaching that after all these years?"

She was still wearing the same radiant smile, and for a moment, neither of them said anything.

"...It was nice to see you again, Kaiba, but I really have to be going." She turned to the lady who was still holding her costume, and was about to receive it, when Kaiba came out of nowhere and kissed her. Just like that.

For a moment, it seemed as though nothing else mattered in the world. Except the two of them...

Then a faint buzzing noise came out of nowhere...

Growing louder every second...

"I'm sorry, Kaiba." She pulled away from him, a couple tears falling from her eyes, "...I'm sorry."

"Anzu..."

The room started going black. The bright lights around the mirrors were dimming, the colorful costumes fading to a dull gray color. He could barely see her anymore. All he could tell was that the lady that had been previously helping her with her makeup, and costume, was holding her back.

Anzu was trying to reach him, and she seemed near hysterics because she wasn't close enough. He tried to reach for her as well, but the next thing he knew, he was sitting up in a bedroom.

_His_ bedroom to be exact.

Beads of sweat rolled down his face, leaving trails of the glistening liquid across his face. He looked around, scanning his bedroom for any possible intruder. Everything seemed to be normal, no remnants of the disturbing dream that he had had. He pushed back the sheets on his bed, and got up, walking towards the window. His cold blue eyes surveyed the ground below. There was no sign of any possible disturbance.

Then he saw it.

The flowers that had supposedly been given to him in the theater. The crimson flowers lay idly on the floor by his closet, several of the petals laying on the floor, reminiscent of drops of blood. Kaiba picked up several of the petals, feeling there watery, velvet-like texture. Beneath the mountain of roses, was a card. He crouched closer to the flowers, in order to make out the writing.

_To: Anzu-chan_

_These are for you. I've always liked you, and these roses only begin to show how much I really care about you. _

_From: Kaiba_

Kaiba felt sick just by reading the incredibly sappy love note. He stared at the writing. It was his alright. But, he wouldn't write such a love note, and not to Anzu, of all people.

Hidden behind the emerald leaves was another note, and this time, Kaiba recognized it immediately, as Anzu's handwriting.

_Kaiba,_

_I miss you so much. Come to the theater tonight. I want to see you again._

_From,_

_Anzu-chan_

Kaiba stared at the second note. It was definitetly Anzu's handwriting. He had seen it before. But, she wouldn't write such a note either. Maybe to Yuugi, but never to him. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it wasn't a forgery, no matter how much he tried to convince himself it was.

This could've been some miracle. Some miracle by which he had found his true love.

He looked around his room for the last time, and gathered the bundle of flowers and love notes. He approached the door, and was about to leave the room to dispose of everything, when a maid came through the door, hovering like an overgrown bat.

"Mr. Kaiba are those love letters? And flowers? Who's the---"

"Shut up. Take these," he demanded, handing her the bundle, "and dispose of them. Now."

"But, Mr.Kaiba, the girl who sent you these will be very upset."

"No, she won't. Now get out of my sight."

Kaiba glared at the girl, which scared the hell out of her. She ran off, hoping to avoid him for a few hours. Or days.

He spotted one of the petals from the roses on the carpet, and picked up. He couldn't help but wonder, as he examined it, had the dream actually been real? Or, maybe not real, but a vision, of what would soon come to pass?

Without another thought, he tore the petal in two. After all, he had never believed in magic, and he wasn't about to make an exception.

For anything.

Not even if it concerned Anzu...


End file.
